Spending A New Year With You
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: It's a beginning of a New Year in Alice Academy.Natsume became more attach of her after the XMAS Ball.He became softer and softer as well. He plans to do something special for her for all the times she was there for him.NatsumexMikan HotaruxRuka SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I got over 40 reviews in my "Spending My Life With You" which is turning to "Spending Christmas With You"! I will put responses here so you better be reading this!!! I just wanted to say:

新年おめでとうございます｡

That means Happy New Year in the second longest form of Japanese writing I believe. I am not really sure. But, Happy New Year!

REVIEW RESPONSES FROM "Spending My Life With You/Spending Christmas With You"!!!!

**HyuugaYingLang:**Yay! Thank you for adding it to you favorite stories! Thank you for reviewing again and I appreciate it that you listen to the song! Hm, the only place I download music from is LimeWire so try there. And thanks for your encouragement!

**lynn.mkn.kat02:**Yep, action speaks louder than words. Hm, its ok, reviewing once is better than not reviewing at all! I hope you enjoy this, the sequel! I have MANY ideas for a Gakuen Alice story so don't worry. After I finish this I will make one of them a story. n.n

**sakura-hime18:**:D Well here is one of the sequels:D Hehe, I would too but I am the authoress of it O.o But I love my work when I read it. I sometimes think, "FAV! What is going to happen next!? Wait, I AM the authoress of this!!! I don't know what will happen! KYAAA!!!!" XD Hehe, don't you just LOVE romance:D It's basically all I write!

**Kai:**Thank you, sorry I couldn't email you. There is no email attach to your review O.o. Does it really sound like the second season? ARIGATOU:D Hehe, glad you're not upset that most of it comes from the manga; some are T.T. NATSUME QUIT RUINING MOMENTS WITH MIKAN DAMMIT! DX. Yes I know she has the stealing Alice and I am going to send her on missions with my NEW story! No not this, a new one, one that isn't copied from the manga. Also, I don't know where to get chapter 89-90, heck I can't even find chapter 88!!!! I only read the summary, but if you found it, PLEASE tell me:D

Phew, took a while but I LOVE responding to reviews! Just like the Christmas story, this is based on the manga as well. I believe chapter 54? Before you even START reading and if you read chapter 54, NO Hotaru and Mikan won't go to that salon. Why? Because there were missing chapters!!! So I don't know the full story T.T. So, I am VERY sorry if you guys have to read the manga AGAIN, but if you can't take it, then just skip it. I don't need nasty comments saying, "THIS IS JUST EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA!!!!" Please, control yourself from saying that T.T.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day again in Classroom B of Alice Academy. After almost a week, celebrating is not yet over. After 6 or 7 days of Christmas is...NEW YEAR! Not only that, but it was the day of Mikan's birthday as well. Her best friend, Hotaru Imai, birthday has past already. It was on the day of Christmas. Surprising eh? No one but Mikan and Ruka knew about this, Hotaru told them to keep it a secret. But keeping it a secret doesn't mean you can't have a good time celebrating the day of your birth. Besides, Hotaru received her gift from Ruka already, a gift that couldn't be bought and wrapped in. That gift, my friend, is the gift of happiness. Who said Mikan was the only one who can make her happy? Hotaru enjoyed dancing with Ruka and having him as company. But Hotaru being Hotaru took blackmailing pictures of him which earned her being chased by Ruka with his trusty companions. A treasured moment between best friends.

"Ohayo everyone!" Mikan greeted. She, for once, was early. A huge smile plastered on her lips when the classroom greeted her back. She took her seat which was next to none other than Natsume Hyuuga. He had a manga covering his face as usual but when sense that someone was sitting next to him, he took off the manga off his face.

"Ohayo, Natsume-kun," Mikan greeted cheerfully. What ever happened after the Christmas Ball you ask? All of it was a blur. Natsume acts like nothing had happen and Mikan was confused but she played along.

"Hn,"

'Damn you Ruka,' Natsume cursed in his mind. His best friend left him and sat next to our blackmailer. He knew that Natsume liked Mikan even if he doesn't agree and he wants to pair them up together.

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Can you come with me to Central Town?" Mikan pleaded. "Jinno-sensei still won't let me go there without my partner,"

"Whatever,"

"Thank you Natsume!" Mikan came closer to him and gave him a hug. Natsume, who was caught off guard, just froze. He couldn't hide the small blush that came and haunt him.

"G-Get off me P-Polka-dots," he muttered. Mikan noticed that she was on Natsume's lap when she hugged him and she quickly got off him, with a tint of blush on her face.

"S-Sorry," she muttered as well. The Natsume and Ruka fan club saw this and nearly fainted.

"Oh my gosh!" one of the member screeched in horror. Most of the students cringed and cover their ears, fearing they might go deaf. "Sakura is molesting Natsume-sama!"\

"M-M-M-MOLESTING!?" Mikan screamed. "I am NOT molesting Natsume!"

Natsume had amusement in his eyes. He knew he should stop this because his ears were about to go deaf but decided not to...yet.

"Oh yea!? Then why were you on his lap then huh Sakura!?" another member screeched only louder this time.

"Itai," Mikan muttered. "Permy, your fan club is driving us CRAZY,"

"The name is Sumire not Permy," Sumire said. She too had her ears covered. "Oi, quiet down! You are giving all of us a headache!"

"B-But..." she stuttered. She had the teleportation Alice and she was a friend of Sumire Shouda. "President Sumire! You are okay with Mikan being with Natsume-sama and Hotaru being with Ruka-sama!?"

KACHAK!

The group turns towards Imai, who was holding a large gun which was pointing at them. She had a murderous glare that gave everyone the shivers but Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka was unaffected by it.

"I guess you all want to test my new invention so bad huh?" she said emotionlessly. "All right then, fear the wrath of my MORON PUNCH CANNON!"

MORON! MORON! MORON!

The whole fan club but Sumire were unconscious. Imai knew that Sumire tried to stop her annoying friend who had the Teleportation Alice so she didn't hit her...for now. Everyone but Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan backed up from the devious inventor. Hotaru pointed her moron punch cannon to Sumire and Mochu.

"Want to test my new invention next?" she said evilly.

"N-N-No!!!" Mochu and Sumire stuttered and ran out of the classroom. Hotaru just smirked.

"You're so evil Imai," Ruka whispered. Hotaru put away her Moron Punch Cannon and sat back down, continuing to read her book. She smirked at Ruka.

"I know,"

"Why you are best friends with Imai, I'll never know," Natsume muttered. Mikan just laughed.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

The bell to be dismissed has rung. Everyone but Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan rushed out of the classroom. They feared for Hotaru's new invention.

"A new invention again Hotaru?" questioned Mikan.

"Yes," she replied. "It's almost like the same Moron Punch Gun I used on you when we first went to Central Town,"

"Oh yea," exclaimed Mikan. "Where you had to become the evil aunt, hehehehehe..."

"Baka,"

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko called out. "Happy Advanced Birthday!"

"Arigatou Nonoko-chan!"

"Why don't we all go to Central Town?" Anna asked.

"Whatever," said Natsume. He had one hand in his pocket and Ruka was behind him, carrying Usagi in his arms.

"Hey Mikan, can you go to my lab and grab an invention next to computer for me?" Hotaru asked, her emotionless face remained.

"Sure," replied Mikan and dashed out of the classroom.

"What's up?" asked Ruka.

"Mikan's birthday is tomorrow and so is New Year's," she said. "So we should go to Central Town and pick up a few things to celebrate,"

"Hm, good idea!" Yuu said. Kokoroyomi and his brother Kitsuneme agreed. Apparently, all of Mikan's close friends were there. Even Mochu and Sumire who dashed out of classroom before the bell even rang.

"But," Hotaru cut in. "We need a some sort of distraction, she may be an idiot, but she is not stupid enough to know about this,"

"Hn,"

"That's why Hyuuga will be distracting her,"

"What!?" he yelled. "Why me!?"

Hotaru just grinned. An evil grinned in fact.

"You'll do as I say," she threatened. "Unless you want you best friend's embarrassing pictures be taped all around the school,"

"Imai!" Ruka yelled, trying to get the pictures of him wearing Mikan's uniform AND him as Snow White from her.

Natsume just sweat dropped.

'Why you like this blackmailer Ruka, I'll never know either,' he thought.

"Whatever," he responded.

"Thank you Natsume," Ruka said. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Where should we hold the small party?" Sumire asked.

"Definitely not her room," Hotaru answered. "It's too small."

"How about Natsume's room?" Kokoroyomi asked.

A vein popped up on Natsume's head.

"Alright," Hotaru said.

"You okay with this Natsume?" Ruka asked. He sweat dropped when he felt an ominous aura around Hotaru and Natsume.

Natsume shrugged and turned away, heading to the classroom exit.

"Whatever,"

'This will be interesting,' Hotaru thought. The rest of the group just sweat drop when the found a dollar sign twinkling in Hotaru's eyes.

* * *

**With Mikan**

"I am getting a feeling that Hotaru tricked me," Mikan grumbled. She walked on the Elementary Branch hallway humming **"Eternal Snow" **to herself. She smiled at the memory when she sung that in the Christmas Ball. But what cause Mikan to stop her tracks, eyes widen, and a blush crept up her cheeks is when Natsume kissed her after her performance.

"Ahhhhhh," she shouted. She grabbed her head shaking it furiously. "Why can't I get the image out of my head!?"

"I suggest you stop talking to yourself before you embarrass yourself even more, idiot," said a masculine voice. Mikan turned her head to see Natsume leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here Natsume?" she asked. She still had a flushed face since the guy she was just thinking of is standing right there. RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF HER.

'Oh kami-sama,' she mentally groaned.

"Did you forget?" Natsume asked. "You told me to go to Central Town with you,"

"Oh yea!"

"Baka,"

Mikan just stuck out her tongue. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bus stop. She flashed him a huge smile. Natsume seem to be affected by her smile. He looked away with a small tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Let's go Natsume," she said. "Before the Howalons are sold out!"

Natsume inwardly smiled. The girl with him might be an idiot, but she has a big heart.

'That's why,' he thought. 'I'll do anything to keep her smiling...'

* * *

A/N: Even wear a tutu Natsume? Hehe...Ok, I don't have much time so here is the first chapter of the sequel! I might as well start my first actual story that isn't copied from the manga! I hope you will continue to like all of my Gakuen Alice stories. Gomenasai if this chapter is a bit boring for you. Also, a question to Gakuen Alice character experts! What is the girl's name who has the Teleportation Alice? The girl who uses her Alice is dodge ball I don't think I remember or they didn't announce it at all. She hangs around Sumire as well. Hotaru scares me as well. O.o

**Hotaru: You have any problems with me?**

**Li-en: Not at all! You remind me of me! Only, I am not good in inventions.**

**Natsume: Oi, I am being too mushy.**

**Li-en: Aweee...you think? You are supposed to be kind to Mikan jerk! -pokes Natsume-**

**Natsume: -glares-**

**Mikan: Youichi!**

**Youichi comes with an empty poster. He sat down and held up the poster like that time he helped Mikan get her Howalons. A message poof on the blank poster.**

**Review! Do it or I'll get Natsume to burn you to crisp, Hotaru shoots you with her Moron Punch Cannon, Ruka chases you with Rhinoceroses, Nonoko gives you a poison potion, Anna gives you food poisoning, and Mikan to annoy the heck outta you!!! Do it for me! **

**Youichi: Review -shows a puppy face-**

**Li-en: Kyaaa!!! Kawaii! -Hugs Youichi-**

**REVIEW! Or else...NO COOKIE:O  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, in this chapter Mikan and Natsume is DONE doing all the things to get to Central Town. That means that they are done going to buy Howalons. That's where the story will be left off. Sorry, kind of lazy and I just published a new story...Hope you enjoy this and that new story! And, so sorry I didn't update on New Year's! Unfortunately, I have a headache, drawings I need to finish for my friends, and homework that is need to be finished.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Little-Miss-Gigglex:**:O Yay, thanks for reviewing!!!! You are the first to review and now I will give you a HUMONGOUS COOKIE!!! -give you the humongous cookie- :D Hm, yes he would do all of those stuffs, nah I am kidding. He will do MOSTLY anything there; now stop bothering me with it! I am kidding XD. You mean reviewing, not updating right? Updating is my job and the readers job is to review :D ;O Poor Youichi...Lolz and thank you! While you wait, read Spending My Life with You since this story is a sequel for it if you had not already.

**beaniebabies:**Thank you! And yes I watch Full Moon Wo Sagashite too. I even have Volume 6 of the manga :D

**natsume-meg93:**Really? I thought it was BORING. But thank you for reviewing!

**sakura-hime18:**Nice to see you again:D. Hah, I can't live without reading or writing romance at all! XD, and will do keep up the good work!

I like to thank **Little-Miss-Gigglex**for being the first to review my story :D. All of the first reviewers for any new story I create will ALWAYS be announced so be lucky and be my first reviewer for any new story of mine! coughslikemynewstoryIjustcreatedcoughs. Ahem, I present to you...THE SECOND CHAPPIE!!!! Grab the popcorn and start reading! XD No not really...unless you want to :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yay!" exclaimed Mikan who was holding onto a small pink box. "Just in luck, we got the last box, Natsume!"

Natsume just look at her in amusement, his hands were in his pockets as usual.

"Baka," he muttered. He was about to walk away until something fluffy and pink popped out of nowhere in front of his eyes.

"Hey, I am not going to finish all on my own!" Mikan said. She pulled one of his hands from its pocket and put the Howalon on it. "You are going to help me; I didn't buy a small box for no reason, Natsume,"

Natsume stared at the fluffy thing before he popped it in his mouth. Mikan smiled at him before she follow suite. They walked around Central Town until they saw Hotaru approaching them.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called out. Hotaru nodded to Natsume as she walked to her duck scooter and flew away. "Ok..."

"Oi, strawberries," Natsume said. "Let's go, it's getting late."

"Hai!"

* * *

**At The Dormitory**

"Hey Natsume?" Mikan asked nervously. "Where are we going?"

Unfortunately for Mikan, she doesn't know the path of anyone's room except Hotaru's and her own dorm.

"You will see," Natsume replied. Suddenly, the path they were going became more familiar to Mikan.

'Are we going to Natsume's room?' Mikan thought. Her question was answered when they stopped by a door, with a golden sign that said "Hyuuga Natsume".

"What are we doing in your room, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume ignored her question and opened his door. He was greeted with darkness but his keen eyes knew that the decorations for Mikan's party were there. He looked to the side and found what he was looking for, a light switch. Duh.

"Oi, Mikan," he muttered.

That caught the brunette's attention quickly.

"N-Natsume?" she stuttered.

Every time the fire caster says her name, she couldn't help but blush.

"Surprise," he whispered. At the same time, he flicked the light switch on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN-CHAN!" Practically the WHOLE Classroom B was there, shouting out.

Mikan, who was caught off guard, hid behind Natsume. Natsume just chuckled and pulled her in his room.

"Oi, there is nothing to be afraid about baka," he said softly.

"Hey Sakura-san!" Sumire called out. "Just because tomorrow is your birthday doesn't mean you can stick to Natsume like glue!"

Mikan blushed, Natsume smirked.

"Happy Advanced Birthday Mikan," Hotaru said softly, holding out a perfectly neat-wrapped present.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and began to give the inventor a bear-hug. What's really surprising is that, HOTARU LET HER!

GASP!

Most of the students gasped and fainted.

"Oi!" Natsume yelled. "Don't mess up my floor you idiots!"

Mikan just laughed. Hotaru gave them a half-smile and nodded to Ruka. He nodded back.

"Hey you two," he said, petting Usagi. "Let's enjoy the party; after all, this is only an advance birthday party,"

"Hai!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

And there you have it. All of them celebrated her advanced party and everyone was having a great time...Of course, except a particular raven-haired boy who was just lying down on his bed.

"Ne, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked and sat down beside him. "Why aren't you with us?"

"Loud noises are something I do not want to experience," he said. "For example, your loud voice, red flower printed panties,"

That hit the final nerve on Mikan. She turned red and somewhere FAAAAAAR away the largest volcano had erupted.

"NATSUME YOU FREAKING PERVERTED JERK!!!!" she screamed as loud as she can.

Hotaru couldn't take it. She HAD to stop them from fighting. Reassured, this is Imai we are talking about. She has a plan for EVERYTHING.

"Hey," she said emotionlessly.

Both Natsume and Mikan stopped and looked at her.

"Nani?"

BOOM! SPLAT! SWOOSH!!!

"Kyaaaaa!!!!" Mikan screamed.

"What the hell!?" grumbled Natsume.

"Invention #148, Panda Stick Gluer," she said looking towards her invisible fans. "Makes anything or anyone stick together for as long as the user wishes to. Comes with Cats and Dogs designer as well."

"Who are you talking to Imai-san?" Sumire asked, sweat dropping.

"No one," she replied emotionlessly.

"Oi, Imai, what the hell is this!?" Natsume asked angrily. He held up his hand, which apparently was connected to Mikan's. Hotaru just smiled EVILLY and took pictures.

"H-Hotaru..." Mikan whined hopelessly.

"I am getting sick and tired of you guys fighting," Hotaru said. "So I am making you guys make up...the hard way,"

"Hotaru you devil," Mikan cried.

Hotaru smiled at her.

"You'll thank me later, I'm going back to my lab, it's getting late,"

"Imai," Ruka called out and went after her.

"Thank her!?" Mikan whined.

"It's getting late as well, goodbye Mikan-chan!" Yuu waved. Everyone nodded and left, dragging a furious Sumire from attacking Mikan.

"Great," Natsume grumbled.

"How is this great you pervert!?"

"Shut up," Natsume growled. "No need to yell, I am right BESIDE YOU!"

Mikan just pouted.

'Great this is just great,' Natsume thought angrily. 'Not only am I stuck with an idiot, but I will put her life in danger more!'

He suddenly felt something poking his chest.

"Hey Natsume, are you back to Earth yet?"

His bangs covered his eyes.

"Natsu...me?"

She was suddenly lying down on the bed, with her shoulders pinned by Natsume's hands. The position looked very similar when they first met, only his hands weren't on her neck and hair. Mikan began to struggle her way out of Natsume's grip, but Natsume being a guy, his strength is much stronger than hers.

"Natsume, release me!" she said angrily.

"..."

He began to lean towards her face. Mikan could feel his hot breathe against her neck. She blushed several different shades of red.

"Natsume...?"

No response.

She shut her eyes tightly preparing whatever Natsume was about to do her. She felt nothing. Mikan open one eye to see crimson eyes staring at her.

"Natsume?" she called out again.

He leaned in, so his lips were only centimeters away from Mikan's.

And then...

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFY! I am so evil I know. So sorry that it is SUCH a short chapter and if it bored you to death. What will Natsume do? Kiss her? Laugh at her? RAPE her? Kidding. He won't rape her, my gosh they are only 10 years old!

Now, I should be updating my new story "Beneath Happiness", please read and review it!

**REVIEW AND GET A FREE COOKIE :O**


End file.
